


Happy Quinn's Happy Ending

by AxJ



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I used a couple of OCs., sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Quinn hasn't had an easy life. But she's still hanging on for her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Quinn's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a look into Happy's backstory before a a bit after meeting Walter/Scorpion. Nothing's canon!

Ever since her dad left her when she was little, Happy Quinn was hardly ever happy. She was either lonely and angry, depending on the day. She was only truly happy when she was working on machines. She moved from foster home to foster home, each one worse than the last. The families constantly used her own name against her. 

"Come on, Happy, be happy!" they had laughed, but little Happy Quinn just stomped away, angrier than before. 

As Happy grew up, she never had an actual family. Of course, there were a few that were nice and actually tried, but they wanted a pretty little girl that liked to play with dolls and took dance classes. All it took was a couple of late night excursions to the garage to see how the car worked for her to end up where she started: the DCF office. 

Throughout her teenage years Happy made friends in high (and low) places. Several scars and three fights later and she was friends with a bookie named Carl and a gang member named Steve. Steve managed to be her saving grace on several occasions, and Carl came in handy later on, when she hustled the wrong people. Although she was never part of a gang, Steve made sure she was protected when she went out. 

When Walter found her, several months after she aged out of the foster system, Happy was working on an old car that had been her home. "Unfixable" the man she bought it from called it. Of course, he took her money, thinking she was just some stupid kid that had too much money and thought they were invincible. Happy knew she wasn't invincible. Years fighting foster siblings and being on the streets told her that. 

However, when Walter found her and offered her a job, she would've been stupid to refuse. She was living in a rusted car, hustling the bars, and always looking over her shoulder. Walter was offering her shelter, income, and protection. 

As Scorpion slowly became fully formed, Happy found it was her job to keep Sylvester and Walter from going down the rabbit hole. She was always more than happy to, because Walter had saved her from a life on the streets. It was the least she could do. The only thing Happy had asked was that Walter never go against her or her word. If Happy was one thing, she was a women of her word. 

When Happy found her dad, she wasn't sure how to feel. Finding out that he was a mechanic made her laugh from the irony of it all. But finding out why he gave her up made her give up all the resentment and hatred she had for him deep down.

Happy never accounted for Toby- or all the trouble he would get in. Toby was constantly calling her with "Happy, I may have several debts overdue..." followed by a "please don't tell Walter" and Happy would have scrounge around for Carl's number to see if he could get the angry bookies of Toby's tail. Carl would always sigh, and do the best he could. Happy was eternally grateful for his help, because Carl could lose his job (or life) if his boss found out. Even though Toby was a handful, he became her best friend. 

Happy had never had a best friend like Toby before. He would listen to her talk without judging, and he always made sure Happy was heard, even over the babble of Walter as he tried to figure out a case. She knew he loved her, but the friendship they shared was too precious to her to try a relationship. Happy was still just the angry little girl her foster homes threw out, but Toby took her anger in stride and was able to calm her down when necessary- but he also knew when to let her hit something. 

In time, Happy knew she loved him back, but she wasn't sure how to show it. When Toby leaned in to kiss her, she almost hit him out of fear because he was so close to her. But he backed off when he saw her discomfort, and asked permission. "Are you going to punch me?" was his way of asking "Can I kiss you?" and Happy knew it. 

She always knew she would find her happy ending.


End file.
